


Alumni Weekend

by cricketnationrise



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Annie's, Dex is sick, Getting Together, Hot Honey Ginger Lemon Tea, M/M, Nursey is smooth in this one, Ransom rambles, The Haus (Check Please!), at least a little, i love them your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketnationrise/pseuds/cricketnationrise
Summary: Ransom loves Samwell, even if he can only make it down for Alumni Weekend.This was the place where he had met his best friends, played swasome hockey, and made some banging spreadsheets, if he does say so himself. And he does. Because Excel backed him up.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Alumni Weekend

_X_

Ransom loves Samwell, even if he can only make it down for Alumni Weekend. 

This was the place where he had met his best friends, played swasome hockey, and made some banging spreadsheets, if he does say so himself. And he does. Because Excel backed him up.

“Yo, Ransom! What’s up?!” Ransom spins around at the sound of his name, and then – 

“Oh, chill.”

He really should have braced himself. Nursey always was like a puppy. But like a Newfoundland puppy. Or some other puppy that doesn’t realize how big they are. Because now he and Nursey are both on the ground.

In the back of his mind, Ransom knows they are completely in the way of people trying to get to class, but he’s just so glad to see Nursey in person that he doesn’t care.

“Nursey! What have we said about curbing your enthusiasm?”

“That I shouldn’t because it’s a delightful part of my personality?” Nursey asks.

“5 points to Nurse!”

They finally manage to untangle themselves enough to stand up and move off the sidewalk, Ransom initiating a proper hug. “It’s good to see you, got time for Annie’s?”

“Chyeah for sure! Oh man, I have so much to tell you.” And they’re off. Just like Ransom never left. It’s comforting to know that Nursey can still ramble on with the best of them. He was worried about Nursey a little bit this year. He knew first-hand how hard senior year could be, especially with the A on his jersey. Listening to Nurse go off about his classes, how much he missed Bitty’s baking, how much more terrifying Chowder is in goal this year, Ransom grins. Nursey seems to have gained a new version of his chill. He seems happy, and in control of things.

One of the first things they bonded over was their respective anxiety. Ransom is glad that Nursey is starting senior year in a much healthier mental place than he did. One thing off Ransom’s mental worry checklist.

“…And yeah, now that Dex is captain we have all these morning practices again, like Jack, but not quite so early, thank god. He’s doing a good job with the new freshmen; they really look up to him. He’s started making bread, actually? I think Bitty sent him a recipe. Oh, and Chowder and Farms are even cuter this year than ever before, its nauseating man. But all three of us are in a class together, actually! It’s really chill, we’re taking that photography class like Jack took! Dex suggested it – which was totally chill of him. He was all _its arty for you Nursey, Chowder is enthusiastic about everything, and its technical enough that I won’t feel totally lost._ Like how cool is that? It’s a really cool class, relaxing, weirdly. Like, meditative, ya know? Anyway, tell me about you, man. It’s been too long since we caught up!”

As they get in line at Annie’s, Ransom fills him in on working with Holster and applying to med school for next year. 

“Yeah so I figured out I want to be research focused, and probably kid-focused? Like, I want to be able to help kids with what I’m researching, so I’ve been looking into what I need for that, but it’s going well, I think. Hilariously, no one at work seems to realize that Holster and I a) know each other and b) are dating already. I’ve had 4 people in the last week come up to me and ask if I’m seeing anyone because Adam in the other department would be PERFECT for me. Truly amazing.”

“That’s hilarious, holy shit.”

“What can I get you today?” the barista asks.

“I’ll get a vanilla latte, please,” Ransom says.

“And I’ll have a Chai Latte with a shot of vanilla. Oh, also a Hot Honey Ginger Lemon Tea. Thanks, Steph,” Nursey rattles off.

They collect their drinks and head toward the Haus without needing to talk about anything in particular. It’s always restful just hanging out with Nursey. Ransom is the most extrovert ever to extrovert, but even he needs down time sometimes, and Nursey can be, dare he say it, chill, when he wants to be. Also, it’s a beautiful fall day, and it’s nice to just soak it up. Nursey is probably composing like 5 poems in his head about it right now.

Walking up the steps to the Haus, Ransom pauses a little, just to savor the moment. He’s been back before this, obviously, but it’s getting harder to visit, and once he’s in med school, it’ll be even rarer. He wants to fix this in his memory.

“Dex! You’re alive!” he hears Nursey yell from the kitchen. Walking in himself, he sees Dex, looking utterly miserable. He’s wrapped in a blanket, wearing his roadie flannel sweatpants, his SMH hoodie, and – is that Nursey’s green beanie? Ransom blinks, trying to process.

“Hey Nursey. Hey Ransom,” Dex rasps out, trying to smile at Ransom before coughing a little.

“Oh hey, I got you this from Annie’s since you weren’t feeling well this morning,” says Nursey, “It’s the you tea.”

“Thanks. The U tea?” Dex asks before taking a sip and sighing in apparent delight.

“No, the YOU, Y-O-U tea, the Dex tea,” Nursey says.

“Why is it the Dex tea?” Ransom asks.

“It’s the Hot Honey Ginger Lemon tea,” Nursey explains.

Dex goes bright red, and Ransom would blame the coughing fit he has, but it definitely started in his ears and is it just him or do those coughs sound a _little_ forced?

“Did you just get him the only thing with Ginger in the name?” Ransom asks, amused. Dex narrows his eyes at Ransom while Nursey looks in the fridge for a snack. Good to know that Dex’s crush on Nursey is healthy even when he’s not.

“No, but that’s an added bonus,” Nursey says, “I got him tea because tea always helps my throat. The ginger, lemon, and honey all work really well together for a cold; my moms swear by it, I always had it growing up. No it’s the Dex tea because its ginger like your hair, and honey like your eyes, and lemon like your attitude, and hot because – “ Nursey pauses like he just realizes he was on the verge of waxing poetic about Dex.

“Hot because what?” Ransom is outright grinning now, while Dex is looking determinedly into his cup like maybe he could drown himself in it, blushing more deeply than Ransom has ever seen him. And Nursey – Nursey is visibly putting on a layer of chill, of armor. He catches Ransom’s eyes, nods once, takes a deep breath, and finishes the thought,

“And hot because you’re hot, Dex.”

“What.”

“You heard me.”

“I – wow, Nurse. I don’t know what to say.”

“You could say yes.”

“I could say yes?” Dex asks in a small voice.

“To whether you’d come on a date with me when you feel better.”

“I – I –,” Dex looks at Nursey intently, probably trying to see whether he’s serious or chirping. Ransom holds his breath. If they remember that he’s here, they might not ever get this far again.

“Yes. I’d like that.”

“Did you just say yes?” Nursey asks, smile starting to break out.

“Yes. When I don’t feel like death on toast. Yes.” Dex is smiling too.

“Chi – “

“YOU GUYS!” Ransom interrupts before Nursey can say chill, and also because he’s legit tearing up right now, “If I wasn’t so damn happy for you both I’d be fining the hell out of you.”

“Like you could, I’m the captain now.”

“Yeah but the group chat would back me up on the sap level in the kitchen right now,” Ransom smirks.

“Alright, fair.” Dex says, taking another sip of his tea. His blankets slip down to his elbows now, exposing the number. But instead of #24, C there is very clearly a different number. 

#28, A.

Nursey falls off his chair in his attempt to make sure that what he’s seeing is real.

“Dexy, are you wearing my hoodie? And my hat?” Ransom's phone chimed.

**Holster:** U @ the Haus?  
I’m omw with Chowder and Whiskey rn

“Maybe.”

**Me:** yup  
It finally happened btw 

“ _Maybe?_ Dex its right there!” 

**Holster:** what happened?  
The railing finally gave out? 

“Maybe they’re comfortable. And warm. I’m sick.” 

**Me:** nah man  
Well maybe idk  
Haven’t left the kitchen  
But  
Dex and Nursey  
They’re goin on a date 

“Well maybe if I’d known how hot it is to see you in my clothes I would have asked you out sooner,” Nursey says flirtatiously. 

**Holster:** !!!!!!  
DUDE  
HOLY SHIT  
DEETS RANS I NEED DEETS 

“I signed up for this. I literally signed up for this,” Dex groans. 

**Me:** Nursey brought him tea  
That reminded him of Dex  
Because it’s the hot honey ginger lemon tea  
And he got to why hot reminded him of dex  
And was actually smooth???  
That was a trip to watch  
Dex said yes  
And now they are bickering again  
But like its sweet? 

“Yeah you did, Dexy. Can’t get rid of me now. You know I’m ride or die.” 

**Holster:** HOLY SHIT  
I’m so proud of them  
Chowder is crying btw  
Oh wait  
Now he’s sprinting toward the Haus  
So  
Incoming 

**Me:** 👍  
❤️ 

“Hey lovebirds.” Nursey and Dex look over at him, both surprised he is still here. They definitely forgot about him. “Chowder’s on his way. Also Holster and Whiskey. So. Get pumped for that because the groupchat isn’t far behind." 

Nursey beams and puts his arm around Dex’s shoulders, “Oh, nice. Now we don’t have to stress about when to tell him.” Dex puts his head on the table and groans unintelligibly. 

Ransom just laughs and preps the text he’s gonna send to the groupchat. He really should try to visit more often. Ransom loves Samwell.  


_X_ 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @ cricketnationrise


End file.
